Gertie Green-bean (episode)
Gertie Green-bean is an episode of the Little Lulu Show. It comes after Valentine's Day and precedes Stop Fiddling Around!. Gertie Green-bean makes her Little Lulu Show debut in this episode and is the episode's titular character. In a nutshell, this episode is a retelling of when she and Lulu Moppet met up and they and Wilbur Van Snobbe fight after he and Lulu get into a scuffle. Plot At the start of the episode, Lulu Moppet is roller-skating on her way through town. All of a sudden, she and Wilbur Van Snobbe meet up. They get into a little scuffle where Wilbur Van Snobbe plays with his Yo-yo and closes in on Lulu. However, Gertie Green-bean, the titular character, arrives on roller skates of her own and tells Wilbur to stop, lest Wilbur hits Lulu's nose with his Yo-yo. Wilbur believes that Gertie Green-bean is invading his personal space, but she gets even with him by dragging him by his Yo-yo to Lulu can escape, but they end up teaming up against Wilbur and eventually tie up the braggart with his own Yo-yo. The girls continue on their way, and Gertie introduces herself and claims that she was heading to the library to get a Wendy Blake book (which reading pleases her), but she and Lulu just happened to bump into each other en route. The girls befriend each other and Lulu thanks Gertie for skating by at the right moment. Lulu then asks her mother if Gertie can stay at their house for a sleepover. Lulu's mother's replay is that Gertie's mother would have to give her daughter permission to sleep over at Lulu's. Lulu tells Gertie, but this causes Gertie to say that giving a call is impossible for her, and this is because her mother as a travelling saleswoman and brings her trailer all around the country. Mrs. Green-bean says that she allows a sleepover, and Lulu was so kind when she asked if Gertie could come for a sleepover. The girls read the Wendy Blake book Gertie Green-bean checked out. After finishing, they go to bed. Gertie believes Lulu is lucky since the former has to wake up to an oil leak every morning. Lulu turns that around by revealing her desire to live in a wheeled house. The next morning, the girls wake up to get a taste of the brambleberry pancakes that Mrs. Green-bean was making for in her trailer. However, she and the trailer are gone, much to Gertie's dismay. Wilbur then arrives on his bike and expresses his glee at Gertie's plight, but she gets angry and beats up Wilbur in retaliation. Tubby and his gang arrive, apparently astonished to see a fight. Wilbur is forced to surrender to his tomboyish rival, but she is calmed down when Mrs. Green-bean returns. Mrs. Green-bean claims that her reason for disappearing was that she had to drive her trailer away since someone named Van Snobbe delivered a complaint. She then starts to reprimand Gertie Green-bean for beating up Wilbur, but Gertie claims she did it because Wilbur is the "Van Snobbe" guy who kicked Mrs. Green-bean out. Mrs. Green-bean is pleased to see herself avenged, and she urges her daughter to continue. Wilbur makes his getaway, and Tubby and his friends sarcastically wish him good luck. Wilbur plots his revenge, and his father mistakes him for an alien due to Wilbur's battered appearance. Mr. Van Snobbe tells his son to stay away from Gertie Green-bean (who appeared to Mr. Van Snobbe as a "bigger boy.") Wilbur then cries about his failure. Gertie Green-bean then thanks the Moppet family for helping hers. Her mother then states that they made some new friends. Trivia *For some reason, Gertie Green-bean is missing her shorts throughout the entirety of the episode. She replaces her shorts with a skirt of the same colour. *The vortex Gertie Green-bean and Wilbur Van Snobbe create when they fight is a common gag in American comic strips when multiple entities fight. It debuted in Jr. Detective Tubby. Category:Little Lulu Show